


Don't worry, I got it covered.

by Vodka_Bot



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: DONT TAKE THIS TOO SERIOUSLY, Fight me on that headcanon, I also wrote most of this at like 2 am lmao, Isa is REALLY gay, Jealousy, M/M, Nudity, Pre-Relationship, Skinny Dipping, Teenage Shenanigans, Trans Axel, Trans Character, Trans Lea, break in, eh kinda its like mentioned???, hot tubs, i wrote this for more leaisa and also more trans lea, they do the break in part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka_Bot/pseuds/Vodka_Bot
Summary: “Is- is this what you meant by having the bathing suit problem covered? Because if you ask me, skinny dipping isn't solving the issue.”“Good thing I didn't ask you.”Lea gives Isa minimal information about what he has planned, and they break into a building.





	Don't worry, I got it covered.

“This feels illegal,” Isa states, looking behind him at the dark empty parking lot, the only source of light from the stadium lights overlooking the adjacent skatepark. “More illegal than usual.” He looks back at his friend, who’s sticking his tongue out in focus as he shoves bobby-pins into the doors lock. “This isn’t like last time- what if they have security cameras?”

“Can security cameras even see in the dark?” Lea asks, removing the pins and pulling at the door handles. He frowns as they, once again, don't budge from their locked position. He huffs in frustration as he squats back down, shoving the pins back into the lock and frantically jiggling them.

“I’d hope so, otherwise, what’s the point- stop, stop,” Isa leans down to bat at Leas hands, and he whines in complaint. “That is _not_ going to work. We’ve been trying for half an hour, lets just come back tomorrow.”

“The doors are going to be locked just as well tomorrow night, too, that's not going to change.”

“I meant during the day, when they are unlocked, and we can go inside. _Legally_.” Isa looks down at his friend, crossing his arms.

“Fine- one more try though.” Lea takes out the pins before inserting them again, getting close to the lock so he can hear if he’s clicked anything. “Ya'know, they make this look so easy in the movies. I actually watched Tower Heist earlier, with the whole scene on the roof and its snowing-”

“Yes, yes, I watched that with you when it came out. I didn’t enjoy it enough to warrant a second watch.”

“God, you’re so boring, good thing you have me to-” Lea stops, listening to the door. A grin creeps across his face as he stands up. “Good thing you have _me_ to spice things up.” Lea grips the handle, pulling hard to open it. The door doesn't budge, however, and Lea gets pulled towards the door, nearly pulling himself into it. “Ow- What the fuck!”

Isa leans over to grab the other door, pulling at it. The door opens with ease, making a small clunk noise as it unlatches from the other door. A moment of silence passes over the two, before Lea laughs nervously and slinks in through the entrance. Isa sighs, smiling a bit at his friends’ stupidity. He walks in the door, making sure it closes behind him. The clunk of the closing door echoes through the empty vestibule, reverberating off the walls. Isa swallows nervously, squinting as he tries to see into the building. He could vaguely recall how it looked in the daytime, but he’s been in here before maybe once or twice. He can hear Lea digging through his bag, mumbling to himself. Isa opens his mouth to ask what he’s doing, before he’s quickly blinded.

“What the-”

“Sorry!” Lea quickly clicks off the flashlight. “I just wanted to make sure it worked- I kinda forgot you were there.”

“Wow, thanks.” Isa rubs at his eyes as Lea turns the flashlight on again, this time at the floor. “Glad you see you took my suggestion of ‘bring a flashlight’ seriously.”

“Yeah, well, I don't wanna repeat of last time.” Lea shudders, and Isa frowns. Though, watching Lea fall into the pond at the golf course was hilarious, even if Lea won't admit it. “Anyway, let’s get going. They’re probably aren't any security guards.” Lea starts trekking down the hall, and Isa runs after him.

“I fail to find that comforting. I really don’t feel like getting arrested tonight.” Isa looks around, reading the dimly lit signs as they passed. Receptionist, skating rink, gym- “So, why the recreation centre?” He looks back in front of them, and Lea leads the two of them off to the side, to an unmarked door. He whips the door open, and the smell of chlorine smacks Isa in the face, and he frowns. “...If you wanted to go swimming, why didn’t we just go to the beach?”

“The beach is far! Besides, we’re not here to swim, we’re here to soak.” Lea smirks. “The hot tub is great, but it’s always full during the day.” He goes through the door and holds it open with his foot, and Isa quickly follows. Lea moves away, the door clicking behind them.

“Hot tub, hm? Won’t that just be the same as a warm bath?” The two teens cut through the women’s change room, as it’s a more direct path to the pool. Isa looks at all the lockers, and a realization dawns on him.

“The same?! No, it’s so much better! It's hot and the jets are super strong, so you sit in front of one and it’s like you’re getting a massage-”

“I don’t have a swimsuit.” Isa states, and Lea stops, staring at him, flashlight illuminating the pink tiles on the floor between them.

“...You don’t have one?”

“Of course not!” Isa huffs. “I didn't really think I’d need one.”

“Well why not! We’re going swimming!”

“You didn't tell me that, you said,” Isa pulls out his phone as he talks, noting the ‘12:47 AM’ on the sub screen, and flipping it open. He clicks a few buttons while clearing his throat. “And I quote, ‘Hey asshole, get ready I'll be there in five minutes’ -to which you then took fifteen- ‘bring bobby pins.’” He closes his phone, the snap echoing through the empty change room. “You did not say a thing about swimming!”

Lea puts the end of the flashlight in his mouth and grabs his own phone, sliding it open to read the message he sent. He reads it over and hums thoughtfully around the flashlight. He slips his phone back into his pocket before grabbing the flashlight, and pointing his finger at Isa. “You win this time- you can wear my swimsuit. C’mon!” Lea turns, beelining towards the hot tub once more.

Isa blinks, before running after him. “Wait- what will you wear then? And I can’t wear your swimsuit, you have a...  you know-”

“I brought shorts this time.” He smiles. “And don’t worry about what I'll wear, I got it covered.” Lea waves his hand dismissively back at Isa as the two leave the change room, entering the abandoned pool area. The smell of chlorine permeated the air, and the moonlight shone through the windows on the far side. Lea lead them between the lane pools to the adjacent wall, grabbing the handle and pulling the door open. He reaches in and starts feeling the wall, slapping it gracelessly. A click sounds, and a moment later the lights flicker on, illuminating the small tub. Isa’s eyebrows shoot up, impressed Lea remembered where the light switch was, and entered the room. Somehow, closing the door gave him a sense of security.

“Catch!”

Isa turns, snatching the flying object out of the air before it smacked him in the face. He unfolds the fabric, revealing a pair of black, flame patterned swimming shorts. “I hope you know these are the absolute tackiest pair of trunks I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“They were on clearance for 10 bucks, you can’t blame me. ‘Sides, not like I can just ask my mom for a guy’s swimsuit.” Lea starts digging into his bag, pulling out a speaker and his iPod, and he starts setting it up to play some tunes.

“Fair enough. Turn around, I’m going to change.” Lea hums in response, focusing on his iPod. Isa turns away, stripping off his shirt and folding it, before tossing it gently towards the corner. He’s kind of glad it’s just the two of them. Sometimes Lea brings other friends from school to these outings, and while company is nice, he enjoys some one on one time. He slips off his shoes, kicking them at the wall. It’s not that he gets jealous when Lea doesn't spend time with him, its just that he- doesn't enjoy when Lea doesn't pay attention to him. Yeah. That sounds right. Totally not jealous. He undoes his jeans and wiggles out of them, taking off his briefs at the same time. Some of the kids they hang out with act like they know everything about Lea, what his favourite things are, all his secrets, who he really is. But know one knows Lea like Isa does. No one. Isa pulls on the swimming trunks, frowning.

“I know you explained, but did you have to pick the most hideous swimming trunks?” Isa turns. “Surely there must have been-” Isa stops, tensing up, and he can feel his ears down to his shoulders flush bright red. “Oh- Lea- You-”

Lea laughs at his friends reaction, throwing his shirt and bra off towards the side where his bag is sitting. “Isa, relax, it’s a boob.”

Isa whips his head the other direction while crossing his arms, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he mumbles. “If we want to get technical, there are two of them.” He puts his finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, and sighs. “Is- is this what you meant by having the bathing suit problem covered? Because if you ask me, skinny dipping isn't solving the issue.”

“Good thing I didn't ask you.” Lea tips his toe into the water, smiling at the warmth of it. “Hey, there's a button on the wall there, press it.” He sits on the tile before slipping in, immersing himself until the water covers his collar bones. He lets out a relieved sigh, and he spreads out as he enjoys the warmth.

“You could at least put on the top you brought with you.” Isa reaches over and presses the button, and the jets in the tub whirr to life. Isa looks at the pool as it clouds up, covering Lea - thank god- and the bottom of the pool. He also notices Lea is looking at him confused. “...You did bring a bathing suit top, right?”

“Why would I do that?”

“...You were- just planning on wearing trunks?” Isa walks down the stairs into the tub, holding onto the rail so he doesn't slip. He sits next to Lea, although a few feet away, and pulls his feet up onto the tiled bench he's sitting on.

“Yeah. I kinda wanted to try it out, ya’know?” Lea reaches up and runs a hand through his hair, water dampening the strands he touches. “That’s why I brought you, no one else would really get it.” He smiles at Isa. “You know me better than anyone.” He turns in his seat, pushing Isa’s knees teasingly with his foot. A snort escapes Isa as he splashes water towards Lea.

“I know- sometimes I think I know you more than you do.”

“Wouldn't be surprised.” Lea scoots towards him, leaning against him when he gets close enough. Isa convinces himself that the heat that rushes to his face is from the hot water. “...I don’t think I’ve ever been such good friends with someone before. They all kinda leave after a while. I’m a little too rowdy for people- hard to handle” He shuts his eyes, and his voice mellows. “Its nice that someone I know actually gets me. I’m glad you’re in my life.”

Isa smiles at him, leaning his head on Leas as the two enjoy the water. “Me too.” Usually their late nights consisted of chatting until the sun came up or sneaking out and into places they shouldn't be- somehow, this was the biggest break in so far. Silence is usually rare during these times, but Isa can tell its comfortable. Not tense like the time when they were hiding from the cops or filled with uncertainty like it was the first time they had snuck out together. The room felt comfortable, and warm, the faint sound of whatever pop album Lea decided to play echoing through the room. Isa’s eyelids grow heavy and he closes them, the soft sound of Lea’s breathing comforting him. Surely, resting his eyes for a few minutes would be okay…

* * *

“I can't believe you didn't bring towels.” Isa crosses his arms as Lea looks out into the hallway, motioning it was okay for them to exit. “You knew we were coming here and you didn't bring any towels-”

“I get it, I get it! Your wet and miserable! So am I! It was- that was totally my fault. Usually I just… use the towels provided. May or may not have forgotten they were closed.” Lea looks back at Isa, smiling sheepishly. He looked ridiculous, with his damp clothes and drooping spiky hair. Isa can’t imagine he looked much better, his hair must be an absolute disaster from the steam. “Anyway c’mon!” Lea exits the room, and bolts down the hall, and Isa follows close behind him. The two teenagers reach the front entrance, and Lea pushes it, the door opening. The click echoes through the foyer, and Lea holds open the door for Isa. “After you-”

“Who’s there!?” The boys look behind them, back towards the hallway, and there's a flashlight that can be seen flashing from down the hall. The boys slowly look at each other before scrambling through the door and sprinting across the parking lot to Lea’s car.

“Lea- unlock the car- unlock the car-”

“I am, I am, I need my keys, hold on-” Lea clumsily grabs his keys from his pants pocket, frantically pushing the unlock button. The four ways on the truck flash in time with the button presses, and the boys clamber into the car, shutting the doors, and Lea immediately locks it. Lea lets out a huge sigh of relief, laughing as he flops back into the driver seat, and Isa smacks his forehead on the cars dash as he groans.

“I can't believe we almost got caught- again!” He pulls up, leaning back into his own seat and looking over at the redhead. “I can’t keep doing this- I’m going to have a heart attack before I turn twenty. Why do I deal with you?”

Lea smiles, still catching his breath, and he gives Isa a small wink. “‘Cause you love me.”

Isa lets out a breathy laugh, shaking his head. “Yeah, to much for my own good.”

Lea sticks the keys in the ignition, turning on the car. It sputters to life, the radio flicking on as it plays tinny sounding commercials. “Hey, ya'know, Isa... we should do this again.”

“Just do me a favour and remind me to bring _my_ swimming shorts.”

“No promises."

**Author's Note:**

> YALL i havent written shit in like 5 months and i couldnt get the scene of "isa, relax, its a boob" out of my head so i grabbed my laptop and wrote 1500 words in the middle of the night when i had class at 9:30 in the morning.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! i might make a small series of this idk. I also have some other plans i might write bc uhhhh hell yeah writing???
> 
> Anyway if you liked it remember to leave kudos! and a comment if you want!! im down for suggestions so shoot em my way and maybe ill write it. Yeet.


End file.
